Naughty on the inside
by Anna Animagi
Summary: Hermione is naughty...she knows it too. When she is recruited by Voldemort to do his dirty work she begins to enjoy it until she falls for a certain someone..will she see the error of her ways? R
1. The Beginning of the end

NAUGHTY ON THE INSIDE

Anna Animagi

**Disclaimer: **The characters, places and events that you recognise aren't figments of my almost non-existent imagination, but creations of the rich, powerful and intelligent J.K. Rowling. I acknowledge this, and thank her for her kindness in allowing us Fanficcers to borrow them. Don't sue.  
  
**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome to my pathetic attempt at a Draco/Hermione fic! Hope you enjoy it but don't get too excited 'cause I expect it will be shit! I'm doing this for my good friends Pencil Gal and Dotti Stripes who are big fans of Dr/H! Well, here goes!

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the end**

Dark times were upon us.  
  
Dark and strange things were happening and it was making us do some very strange things.  
  
No-one took any notice though. I mean, everywhere we went, even in the muggle world people were talking about the dark lord, scared that the best of his terrifying acts was still to come. People were frightened and there was nothing that any of those pathetic excuses for wizards could do about it.  
  
Friends and family of the people I love were being tourtured and killed left, right and center, most just for Voldemort's sick pleasure, but the important ones were captured for information.  
  
Mostly the whereabouts of the dark lord's two mortal enemies, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

I was captured, shortly after graduating from Auror school along with Ron.  
  
Harry had been skipped ahead, even though everyone knew I was the better wizard. _He_ had to go off and fight Voldemort while innocent little me was forced to stay in Diagon Alley, the secret headquarters of the Aurors.  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
Harry fucking Potter, everyone's favourite son, was allowed to graduate 2 years before ME! It was unbelieveable, but I soldiered on. All I wanted to do was fight for the good guys and bring down Voldemort and all my friends knew it.  
  
Turns out, Voldemort knew too.  
  
His cronies came for me soon after the graduation ceremony.  
  
They wasted no time at all. No sooner had I left the great hall when I was hit with about 5 different curses, all causing me to stop dead in my tracks.  
  
Next thing I knew, there were people all around me wearing hooded cloaks and there I was sitting in the nude in the center of them all.  
  
I heard someone mutter a comand to another and I was hit with the Crutacius Curse. There was no way to fight it. I wasn't strong enough and they had taken my wand so I couldn't even fight that way.  
  
All of a sudden I had become Voldemorts' little puppet and he was going to do everything he could to publicise the fact that a former Hogwarts Head Girl was doing the dirty work for the enemy.  
  
Of course, he wasn't going to rub my name into the ground straight away. He was going to use me, for information, as bait and most importantly, to get rid of his two enemies.

**A/N: **There is chapter one. I apologise for it being so short. But I wanted to just establish the story and if no one reveiwed because it sucked so much, I would just give up and I would know that I hadnt lost too much time writing it! I've already put up chapter 2 (ive gone back and written this) so Im not going to do that whole 10 reviews before I update thing, however I do encourage you to review so I know whether to continue or not. And please, don't go on about the length because they will get longer when I know whether you lovely readers want me to continue or not! R&R 


	2. The First task

**Anna Animagi  
  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the people, places and events that you recognise. They all belong to the rich, famous and talented Ms J.K. Rowlings. Don't sue.****

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter one, and here's chapter 2! This one accentuates the "R" rating, and has sexual content. Please do not read if that sort of thing will or could offend you.  
  
**  
Chapter 2: The first task  
**  
My first task came just three days after I was cursed.

My job was unknown to me.I wasn't really aware of what was going on around me and my vision had been blurred so that I didn't know where I was.

If I was to escape, Voldie wouldn't have wanted me know where his little hideaway was.

I was forced to take a portkey to a quiet little area outside London.The house I was to visit, number 12 Grimmauld place.The person, one Harry Potter.The minute I arrived there, I knew what they were going to make me do. I mean, a pretty girl like me dressed up like I was, who could refuse?I walked up and knocked on the door.Harry opened as planned. "Excellent" whispered a hoarse voice in my head.Harry looked me up and down and whistled loudly."Wow hermy. Whats the special occasion?""Nothing", I purred in a voice I knew wasn't mine.I sauntered into the room and pushed my long, leather jacket off my shoulders revealing a black lace underwear set showing just enough of everything that it would be impossible for anyone to refuse."Herm--" Harry began to say before I cut him off, giving him a long, passionate kiss.

"Shut up Harry and fuck me" I growled and slid down his body, unzipping his trousers with my teeth.

He moaned and I took off the rest of his clothing before exposing my naked body to the extremely aroused boy who lived.

Of course, I'm sure you can imagine what happened next.

He fucked me, all the way explaining how he'd been planning this moment for years and how he loved me so much.

It was pathetic really. Even I could see that behind the curse that was still controlling me. We sat there for a few moments panting as we both cooled down and he turned to me and nuzzled his head into my breast.

"Tired?" I asked and when I got no reply, I slid back under the covers and proceded to begin the blow job process.As more and more groans were emitted from Harry's mouth, I reached just beyond the covers and found my wand.Murmering a few carefully chosen words under my breath, I paralyzed Harry from head to toe.Emerging from beneath the sheet, I smiled sweetly and told Harry that I had fun but this relationship just wasn't going to work out.I raised my wand above my head and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" and Harry was gone.I had killed the boy who lived, and curse or no curse, I had enjoyed it.

**A/N:** There you have chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I know that it's short but as I mentioned at the end of chapter 1, it is meant to be like that so I can find out if u like this sort of thing. Please read and review. It will be for your benefit and mine. If anyone has any suggestions as to how they would like me to continue the story, tell me that too. Thankyou to my first and only reviewer at this stage **Pencil Gal** and I suggest that for some good reading, you check out her fics.. especially "Unknown" it's a goody, and not as explicit as mine. Hope to hear from everyone soon.


End file.
